One Piece Legacy: Chase the Attack pirates part 15
Malk, kicked the tenth bounty hunter in the face, and looked around. These guys seemed to stop coming in. Maybe the others finally stopped the invading bounty hunters. Malk, started to yawn, and stretch, when he heard a scream. He immediately dodged, and turned around to see a crazed man. The man's leg was on the spot where he was, and he saw a crater as big as him. The man, in a straight jacket, stared blankly at Malk, and started to lick around his mouth. "So... You have a bounty of 9 million? Most guys with 4x your bounty are unable to dodge that. Are you more tough then your bounty says?" "A lot. Want me to show you?" The bounty started to stomp his foot, and licked his face some more. "The names... Freedo. I like long walks on the beach, small puppies, and slaughtering pirates all over a building. Wanna fight?" Malk, grabbed two knifes from his pockets, and pointed them at Freedo. "Got it. One question... Why do you wear a straight jacket?" "Easy... I suck at upper body strength. Lower body... Well, only one person in the entire division surpasses me on that, and I bet she killed your damn friends already." He took a step, and he leaped straight towards Malk. Malk raised his leg, to strike Freedo's leg, and noticed where Freedo took his leap. The ground had a boot imprint, with absolutely no cracks. Freedo, laughing, started to kick at Malk. "MACHINE SHOT!" The kicks smashed into Malk, and Malk stabbed one of his legs. Freedo back flipped, and looked at his leg. Malk, breathing harder, noticed Freedo staring at him blankly. Freedo laughed, and fell on the food, kicking at the air. "INTERESTING! I HAVEN'T SEEN MY BLOOD IN A LONG WHILE..." He immediately got up, and leaped at Malk, about to strike him with his knee, when he coldly said something. "I don't like seeing my blood." Malk, was on the ground, and looked at the scowling Freedo. "You... Your good. Your speed is one of the best I've seen. But, power, you lack. You need some more meat on those bones. I am a chef, I can help with that." "Your offering me food?! In the middle of a battle?! I thought I was the crazy one!" "No, you aren't. You act insane, but don't do it. I'm not a nice guy, but don't act insane... It's an insult to people with real problems." "Problems?! I only like to kill people!" "Then call yourself inhuman... I won't lose any sleep over that." "Heh... A pirate! Critiquing me on my personality habits! So what?! Your just a jackass, who holds a pirate flag over his balls, and make love to it! What makes you so damn high and mighty!" "Take... It... Back." "What?" "DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT TO THE THING I FOLLOW!" Malk got up, and crouched. He stared at Freedo, and put his knifes in his pocket. "3 kicks... And you'll go down." Freedo, looked to Malk, and laughed. "3 KICKS! I'll KILL YOU BEFORE ONE!" Freedo took a step, and heard a scream. He and Malk looked behind Freedo, to see a young boy with a toy knife. He ran to Freedo, and kicked him in the shin. "RUN MISTER! I'LL TAKE HIM!" "KID! GET OUT OF HERE!" Freedo scowled, and kicked the kid in the face. He hit the ground, bleeding, and starting to cry. The child stopped himself crying, and looked to Freedo. "I... Can't die here... Dad... Hack..." Freedo, staring at the child, reacted to the voice. "Hack? Of the Hack pirates?" "Yeah!" "Oh... WONDERFUL! HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT HAVING CHILDREN! I DIDN'T CARE THOUGH, HIS CRIMSON BLOOD CLEANED THAT DAMN BOAT HE WAS ON OFF! KKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE! SO YOUR THE SON! YOUR DAD SCREAMED LIKE A LITTLE BITCH WHEN I BROKE HIS LEG! ALL OF HIS MEN WERE KILLED BY ME! NOW, I GET THE SHIT PIRATE'S SHIT BRAT! KEKKEEKKEKEKEKEKEKEKEK!" The child, started to cry, and looked to Freedo. "That's... A lie..." "He said... His brats name was... Gilly." The child reacted, and he started to sob madly. Freedo, grinning madly, took steps toward the child. "Like father, like son... Crying near death. I WONDER IF YOUR BLOOD WILL SPLATTER LIKE HIS!" "Shut... Up..." Freedo, felt the bloodlust, and wet himself. He turned around, shaking, and saw an extremely pissed off Malk. Malk punched him in the face, kicked him in the stomach, making Freedo fall. Malk kicked him in the face, sending him flying, and lifted his leg, causing Freedo to fall on it, snapping his back, and causing Freedo to fall unconscious. He hit the ground, and Malk spit on him. The child, angry, kicked Freedo in the face. "DIE! DIE YOU STINKING..." He started to sob again, and fell. "Dad... Dad..." Malk, bended down, and hugged the child. "I'm sure your dad... Fought to the end." The child cried, while Malk held the weeping child. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc